The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for rollers which are divided a number of times in their longitudinal direction and are to be used in continuous casting plants, which rollers are exchangeably installed by roller holding means on the strand guide support.
In continuous casting plants, in particular in continuous casting plants for the casting of slabs having a great width, a great number of supporting rollers are densely arranged next to one another below the mould in order to counteract a bulging of the strand caused by the ferrostatic pressure of the liquid core of the strand. In modern continuous casting plants for slabs, supporting rollers having as small a diameter as possible are installed in order to keep small the distance between two supporting roller axes and thus the bulging of the strand between two supporting rollers. In order to keep within limits the sagging of these long and relatively thin rollers due to the load of the strand it is necessary to provide for a number of intermediate bearings over the longitudinal extensions of the rollers.
It has been known to mount a supporting roller formed by a number of roller bodies arranged one behind the other on a common, non-rotatably mounted axis in such a manner that supporting members or axle holders engage between the individual roller bodies, which supporting members or axle holders in turn are supported by and secured on curved longitudinal carriers or back-up beams of a stationary frame construction.
Furthermore it has been known to provide the rollers or rolls with annular recesses distributed over their longitudinal extensions, whereby relatively narrow, substantially cylindrical bearing pins are formed. The pins are mounted in bearings whose bearing height, taken from the bearing center towards the strand skin, is smaller than the radius of the rollers or rolls. The bearings are supported on and secured to supporting construction.
One of the problems of these rollers having a number of bearing places in their longitudinal direction is the fastening of the rollers on the strand guide support, since only the bearing places at the two ends of a roller are easily accessible. The other bearing places arranged inwardly in the longitudinal direction of the roller are difficult to reach or can be reached only when the roller paths supporting the strand on its upper and lower sides have been moved apart. Therefore an installation or a removal of the roller is very difficult. Thus, one has to carry out manipulations at the inwardly arranged bearing places of the rollers, in order to detach or attach the fastening means of the roller holding means arranged there.